Possibility
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have been living together. Is it a fairytale story or a nightmare that has no end? Angsty and sad. Rated T for language. Songfic


So there's this song that my teacher danced to and it was really sad. It's called possibility by lykke li. It's angsty nd whatnot. But Sasuhina seem like they could have some angstyness in their relationship.

* * *

_There's a Possibility,_  
_There's a Possibility,_  
_All that I had was all I'm gon' get._  
_Mhmmm_

"You're cheating on me with that bastard, Naruto! You selfish whore!" Sasuke yelled.

"N-No! Sasuke, I love you! Naruto and I are just friends! I promise you!"

"You damn liar! I know you screwed with him, just like all the others! You cheating slut!" He slapped the raven haired girl forcing her to the ground.

Hinata sat on the kitchen floor crying her eyes out for the argument she'd just had with her boyfriend, Sasuke. It was the fifth argument this week. Sasuke was never violent until they moved in together. It was only a few months later that Sasuke accused Hinata of sleeping with Kiba, and when she denied it, Sasuke gave her a black eye. When her friends, including Kiba, asked her about it, she lied.

"This group of teenagers robbed me."

She would never allow her friends to go to such trouble just for her. She wasn't worth it.

_There's a Possibility,_  
_There's a Possibility,_  
_All I'm gonna get is gone with your step_  
_All I'm gonna get is gone with your step_

The next day, Hinata woke up with one thing on her mind. She looked over to Sasuke who was looking at her with an apologetic stare as he held her close to him. Hinata smiled a fake smile and kissed his forehead.

"Sasuke, I'm going to visit Kurenai-sensei and her baby. I'll be back later." Sasuke nodded and smiled back.

"Come back to me, Hina-chan."

Hinata giggled. "Of course." _In your dreams..._She inwardly laughed. She got out of bed, got ready and proceeded to Kurenai-sensei's house. Hinata was greeted with open arms as little Ryo ran up to hug her.

"Hinata-nee! I missed you!" He cried out. Hinata giggled.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." She whispered. Kurenai joined them and hugged Hinata.

"Hey hun. You ok? You don't have to watch Ryo-kun."

Ryo pouted. Hinata smiled down at him. "No, it's ok. I wanted to visit the little one."

Kurenai smiled and hugged her again. "Well, I'm just going to run some errands. I'll be back soon. Ryo, behave for Hinata."

"Hai, Kaa-san!" The little boy smiled.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_  
_You're the only one that knows_  
_Tell me when you hear my silence_  
_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_  
_Mhmmm_  
_Mhmmm_

Hinata and Ryo played 5 games of shogi. It was a surprise to Hinata the the little boy had beat her all 5 times.

"Shikamaru-kun has been teaching you well." She complimented. Ryo smirked in pride.

"He says I'll probably be as smart as him one day!"

Hinata laughed. "Well, you look exhausted, you better follow his example by taking a nap."

Ryo laughed then yawned loudly. "Ok, Hinata-nee." He walked past Hinata and noticed a little capsule of pills that fell out of her purse. He picked it up and tried to read it.

"Hinata-nee, are these yours?"

Hinata gasped and snatched them from Ryo, making him jump in fear.

"Gomen, Ryo-kun. But these are very important to me. They're my vitamins, I need them to stay healthy and strong." The Hyuuga lied through her teeth. "Let's get you to bed." She picked up Ryo and took him to his room. She tucked him in, and kissed his litte forehead.

"Hinata-nee, I love you." The little boy muttered before going to sleep. Hinata's eyes teared up instantly as she smiled.

"I love you too, Ryo-kun. Be good for your mommy and Shikamaru-kun." She whispered. Hinata grabbed a glass of water and pulled out her sleeping pills. After downing the 15th one, Hinata passed out onto the floor, feeling her heart beat slower...and slower.

_Know that when you leave,_  
_Know that when you leave,_  
_By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,_  
_By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave_

**An hour later...**

"Hinata-nee! If you want I'll let you win a game of shogi against me!" Ryo called as he hopped out of bed. But he heard no answer. "Hinata-nee?" He yelled again. Nothing. He ran into the living and stood still at what he saw. Ryo walked slowly over to Hinata, hoping she was just sleeping.

"H-Hinata-nee?" He slowly reached for her, but felt nothing.

"H-Hinata-nee! Wake up! Wake up! PLEASE!" The boy cried and cried. His head jerked towards the door as his mom stepped into the door. Kurenai dropped her bags as soon she saw Hinata.

"Ryo-kun! What the hell happened?"

Ryo screamed. "Hinata-nee won't wake up! Kaa-san, what's wrong with Hina-nee?" Kurenai looked around for anything and stopped when she saw the empty capsule of sleeping pills. _Damn it!_

"Ryo-kun! We're going to the hospital NOW!"

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_  
_You're the only one that knows._  
_Tell me when you hear my silence,_  
_There's a possibility I wouldn't know._  
_So tell me when my silence's over,_  
_You're the reason why I'm closed._  
_Tell me when you hear me falling,_  
_There's a possibility it wouldn't show._  
_Mhmmm_  
_Mhmmm_

_By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave._  
_By blood and by me, I follow your lead._

_Mhmmm_  
_Mhmmm_  
_Mhmmm_  
Mhmmm

Sasuke laid in bed, thinking over the times he had hit his beloved girlfriend. _Something might be wrong with me. I can't keep hitting her the way I do. Hell, I shouldn't be hitting her at all. I have to make it up to her._

!

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cellphone go off. He picked it up and sighed at the name.

"What, dobe?"

"Hinata-chan is in the hospital! Teme what the fuck did you do to her?"

Sasuke hung up the phone and headed straight for the hospital. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, her son, Ryo, Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Chouji.

"W-What happened?"

"She took a whole mini bottle of sleeping pills! Her heart is barely going!" Ino cried. Chouji held her close.

"Why would she do this?" Kiba yelled.

"I did this to her..." Sasuke muttered. Now all eyes were on him.

Temari glared the hardest. "What the hell are you saying Uchiha?"

"I've been abusing her ever since we moved in together." He said looking directly at her.

"You've been beating my cousin, you bastard?" Neji growled. Sasuke looked up and shuddered a tiny bit under Neji's intense glare.

"I'm so sor-" Sasuke was cut off with a punch to his face. Galdly given by Neji. He pounced onto Sasuke continously beating his face in.

"How would you like it if someone beat on you, you asshole?" He yelled, nearly punching Sasuke's brains in. Naruto and Kiba decided that it was time to pry Neji off and did so.

Everyone stiffened when they heard a small hum from Hinata, who was now stirring.

"W-Where am I?" The group rushed over to her with smiles and tears.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto whispered.

"Hinata, has Sasuke been beating on you? And don't you dare lie to me." Neji said coldly.

Hinata looked away and sighed. "Yes."

"Hinata..." Sasuke called from the back of the room.

"Sasuke...you're the only one who can hear my heart stop then continue to beat. Did you hear it stop when you accused me of sleeping with Naruto and Kiba? Did you hear it stop when you slapped me for the first time? I bet you heard it when you gave me a black eye. No? Funny, because it did."

Sasuke felt a tear race down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hina..."

"Tell that to your unborn child. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. If I don't make it through this, you 3 are to be the father figures in her life. Look after him or as if they're your own." The three men nodded and turned to pull Neji off of Sasuke who still beating Sasuke's face in. A few seconds later Hinata's doctor Tsunade entered.

"Hey, take it outside if you're gonna roughhouse!" Neji raced up to Tsunade with pleading eyes.

"Please, what's happening with my cousin?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well, I've read her tests and it seems that Hinata..."

* * *

**Make uup your own ending...will she survive or die by the emotional blows that Sasuke gave her? And I almost cried writing this. Please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
